Blood and Glory
by grandphoenix91
Summary: Two former emissaries battle it out in a very stuggle for the control of the Digital World. How would win: the legendary phoenix god Abraxas or the angelic blonde boy Lucemon. Find out...


**Author's Note: This is grandphoenix91 here again, with another story that I'm proving you with. A story of jealously, overbearing pride, violence and more violence for the sole control of ruling the Digital World. It involves, Lucemon(rookie) and Abraxas(the O.C. that was mentioned in "Sympathy for the Angel) who were "joint rulers" at first, now battle it an all-out brawl, for sole domination of the digital world. The "palace" that is mentioned throughout this story, is somewhat similar to the palace of Al-Hambra; I was trying to depict it as much as I can. **

**So, in short, it's a battle between to powerful beings–an little blond angelic boy vs. an all-powerful phoenix god that has the body of a young boy–an epic battle to read.** **This story is rated "T", for profanity, violence, and a character death(one of the two).**

**Song List:**

**(You should, really research these songs up and play them on youtube or on Itunes, it helps to understand the flow of the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, nor I profit from them. I just say this, to prevent being sued by a record label or a publishing firm or songwriter(s). **

"**Just In Time To See The Sun"-Santana **

"**Brain Damage"-Pink Floyd**

"**Us and Them"-Pink Floyd **"**Blood and Glory"**

**by grandphoenix91**

He laid beside his reflecting pool around the arched courtyard that surrounded his great palace–a sight of great majestic awe. A palace of Spanish and Moor influence, with great gilded spires and turrets on the tip of each section of this majestic structure. No structure had not been conjured up in any time in the Digital World history.

The male figure who is laying beside the reflecting pool, is a young boy, who is trying to contemplate a plan on his very mind. The boy appeared about 5ft in height, spiked black hair, tan skinned, muscular build, and also his attire was of a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and also a golden ankh with a _phoenix _engraved in the center of gilded cross.

It's worth to mention, that this boy, wasn't ordinary human boy, no, he's an ancient god named Abraxas, who has appeared in the Digital World to aid a certain angelic being in his goal of a perfect utopia. Yet, the partnership has yielded less of the expectations of what they should've had. Abraxas and the angelic figure, yet, Abraxas had only secured a quarter of the region to the angelic figure, due to the growing resistance by the Legendary Warriors. The angelic figure was upset and furious to Abraxas, because he let the Legendary Warriors escape and didn't defeat them.

He knew, that his former emissary was close–and he was ready to do battle with him. A small ray of the morning sun radiated through the Spanish-style courtyard.

("Just In Time To See The Sun"-Santana on background")

_Growing darkness never leaves me..._

___Just in time, time to see the sun._

Suddenly, as Abraxas opened his black eyes, a illuminated object resembling a sword_, _appeared in a somewhat stabbing position on the center of his chest.

The sword-wielding individual, was an angelic boy, who was white skinned, blonde haired, toga wearing, and also possessed various gilded rings around the limbs of this body

_And every shadow disblieves me, _

_making mine a longer run, yeah..._

An angry look, appeared on the little angelic boy as he wielding the sword of light.

He spoke, "You failed me for the last time, Abraxas_._" The angelic boy looked directly at the face of Abraxas."I told you to destroy those fucking Legendary Warriors, but you failed to complete a simple fucking task. You let them, have a small speck of a hope to defeat me. For that, you must be destroyed. I'm through playing you, you've been a bore to me." He spoke a young boy voice, that seem innocent, yet, it concealed his own persona.

_Clouds roll past and leave their thunder.... Just a warning, warning to be heard._

Abraxas spoke, "Lucemon, I'm not afraid of _you _or your little toy light sword. And lastly, I've fucking had it with your little 'orders'. I didn't let the Legendary Warriors escape, they fled while I laid siege to the recent territory that _I_ captured–not you. I didn't let them escape, they fled, get it fucking right. If you wish to fight me–right here and now–then so be it, I would beat your skinny white fairy ass, and claim this domain as mine." He spoke in a deep, clear voice

Lucemon turned red as heard the jibe against him. "You pathetic fool, how dare you fucking insult me. You will fucking die NOW." He grasp the sword of light and prepared to stab the center of Abraxas's chest. Abraxas reached for the sword with his hand and bent the sword in half. Lucemon held a small shock look upon his face, it was the first someone, had bent his sword of light and chugged its remnants on the ground of the courtyard.

Abraxas reached up from the ground and stood up–face to face-to Lucemon. "Are you really going to fight me, or are you just going to stand like a little faggot. Your little toy had no effect, so if you wish give up and make it easy, then do so."

Lucemon held his hands out in a prayer-like state and appeared to conjure about a chant of some sort. He yelled, "Grand Cross." A solar system in a eclipse drawn from the chant, sprinted to the chest of Abraxas, which grazed him in slight blast. He felt a slight burn, yet remained harmless.

Abraxas ran up to the angelic boy and punched him right on his face, and continued to attack. He continued to punch, and threw the blonde angelic boy to the very reflecting pool of his palace. A small torrent of blood gushed from the reflecting pool which gushed from the face of the little angelic boy. Lucemon grimaced in pain as the felt the very blunt of the impact on his spine and ribs, which bruised those two areas.

" You fight like a fucking girl. I thought you were a DEMON LORD, but you fight like a fucking faggot. Had enough, yet? Do you want to just give up , now? Even in my own human form, I can defeat you easily." Abraxas shouted to Lucemon.

"Never !" Lucemon struggled to get back up to feet and face his foe. He reached up to spread his wings to fly and conjured up and another attack as he floated in the air. "DIVINE RAGE. !" A bluish thunder blast echoed out of the hands of Lucemon and spilled out on Abraxas, who laid torn and bruised from the resultant, which carried him near the walkway of the courtyard and also had a pillar from the walkway of the courtyard, to fall on his back.

Lucemon–with small blobs of blood in his face--crossed his arms and laughed. "You pathetic fool, you can never defeat me."

("Brain Damage"–Pink Floyd on background)

_The Lunatic is on the grass._

_The Lunatic is on the grass._

_Rembering games, and daisy chains and laughs._

Abraxas reached up to his feet and stood up, again. This time, he took off his black shirt, and also spat on the ground. "You can attack me all you want, but it's going to change anything."

_Got to keep the loonies on the path._

_The lunatic is in the hall._

_The lunatic is in the hall._

Abraxas held his hands in a fist-state, and shouted, "Fist of Flame." A incendiary, charred flame landed on the floating angel, who jumped up to avoid it. Abraxas shouted again, "Fist of Flame." Finally, he had attacked the angelic boy, who feel down again on the reflecting pool, which was now a bigger pool of blood.

_...And if the dam breaks open many years too soon._

_And if there is no room upon the hill._

_And if your head exploded with dark forbodings too._

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon._

Lucemon grimaced, as he very slowly reached up again from the reflecting pool. He was now battered, charred, burned, scorched, bruised and bleeding profusely from his own face. He turned to Abraxas, who was in a somewhat daze from the blows he'd received.

_The lunatic is in my head_

_The lunatic is my head._

_You raise the blade._

_You make the change..._

"IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKING GOT, ABRAXAS!. YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT."

He held his hands out in another prayer-like state, and conjured up another copy of the solar system in alignment, which he threw at Abraxas for a total of 5 times, with all of them successfully hitting Abraxas, who landed on another fallen pillar with rubble scatter near his body.

Hemmorages appeared around the exterior of Abraxas, yet, he refused to be defeated by the angelic boy. He reached up again to his feet, and very slowly he touched the golden cross around his neck. A small golden aurora surrounded Abraxas has he suddenly transformed into another being: A great burning phoenix. Red and orange surrounding the body of the phoenix with red-piercing red eyes staring at the little angelic boy, while growling manacling.

("Us and Them"-Pink Floyd on background)

_Us..and them..._

_And after all, we're only ordinary men..._

Lucemon shouted to the great bird, "You can never defeat me." He lunged an illuminated arrow at the phoenix, but to no avail it caused no harm or even a dent on the body of the firebird. _God only know...its not what choose to do...._ _Foward he cried from the rear and the front rank cried...._

Abraxas shouted aloud, "Trinity Fire." Fireball of lava and charred material spitted out from the mouth of the fire and landed on the body of Lucemon, who feel upon the verdant landscape near the reflecting pool which casted him near the lush greenery.

_...Moved from side to side...._

_Black...and blue..._

_And who knows which is_

_which and who is who...?_

The phoenix tasted victory, he was on the threshold of defeating his former emissary. Lucemon was now charred, bruised, and bleeding from his face continual. He never battled a foe quite as Abraxas, and yet, he never wanted to yield to Abraxas–even as the pain surrounded his little angel stature.

Blood appeared in spots around Lucemon's toga; he slowly began to struggle to get to feet and face the great slowly hovered to face the monsterous fiery bird. Lucemon adjusted his little white toga and prepared to face the great fire bird, again.

_Up..and down..._

_And in the end it's only round_

_and round.. and round..._

"Grand Cross" The attack hit the center of the phoenix's chest, with a small dent of damage–just a dent.

"Trinity Fire" Incendiary blasts from the phoenix's mouth sealed the fate of Lucemon.

_Haven't you heard it's a battle of words...._

He back a few back to the reflecting pool and landed head first on the center of the pool. All around the pool, blood after blood, surrounded the very perimeter of the watery rectangle--a blood lake. Lucemon looked in a daze, as he was defeated by his former emissary; fractual code appeared the angelic boy. Abraxas quickly reverted to his "human form" and absorbed the fracutal code of his former emissary. The battle was over. Two former emissaries battled it out and beat the holy shit out of each, but in the end, one of them was the victory; whereas, the other lost his life. Abraxas who was now, bleeding from his face and brusied in his back and chest, released the very moment in the courtyard, and ignored all the pain his body.

"I had told you to your fucking face, that I can defeat you. This is what you get, now I will rule this world, and nobody will stop me." Abraxas laughed aloud throughout the courtyard.

Meanwhile....

_Down...and out.._

_It can't be helped that there's a lot of it about..._

Inside the very soul of Abraxas, a purple-pinkish winged silhouette of Lucemon appeared be alive, yet as an apparition. A small chuckle heard from the silhouette. "You think you defeated me, your wrong, very wrong. You should have destroyed me, Abraxas. With you under my control, I can finally have my utopia, and nobody will fucking stop me–not you or the THOSE FUCKING LEGENDARY warriors." He laughed again.

_With..without.._

_And who'll deny it what the fighting's all about..?_

_Out of the way-it's a busy day_

_I've got things on my mind..._

To be continued....

**Author note: Well, how was it. I know this wasn't a whole "A" class revenge 'battle' story. I was trying my best at it, so I don't thousands of critical remarks cast at me. Reviews. Comments. If you want a suggestion to be ask to me, via a private message.**


End file.
